


The Big Day

by Anonymous



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Gift Fic, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to @dreamy_dullahan for the iM@S Secret Santa Exchange on Twitter! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you feel the same too reading it. Have a great rest of your day and an amazing 2021.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	The Big Day

"Sweetie attack!"

"Eugh! You're too loud senpai!"

"Sorry, sorry~" Shin replied, holding up a peace sign and winking at Riamu. "I'm just excited, ya know? We look super cute today~!"

"Totally! Although I don't think I'm fit for the yamikawaii lifestyle..." Riamu sighed.

"Nonsense!" Shin spoke up. "Your whole gimmick is menhera! You're gonna rock it, Riamu!"

"Weh... You're too kind to a misfit like me!"

"Ehh?? Sugar is just saying the truth!"

"Grrr... Let's just get going for our photoshoot, okay?!" Riamu huffed, her cheeks puffing out.

* * *

It was an understatement to say that the girls won't be overwhelmed at the flashing lights, the high-paced environment, and the way the makeup artists and cameramen rushed from place-to-place. Of course, since the girls were idols, this wasn't new to them at all but it was still hard to get used to.

"Aggh!" Riamu cried out. "Why am I even an idol?! All these flashing lights are making me sick, yamu!"

"It's totes okay Riamu!" Shin, bubbly as always, comforted the pink-haired girl. "Before you know it, everything will be finished." 

"No! I'm gonna die before that happens!" Riamu sulked, covering her hands over her face as she tried to hide herself.

"Non, non, don't think thoughts like that~! It's not good for your skin!"

"Stop it already!" Riamu wailed. "You're just making it worse, yamu!"

"Sorry, sorry~ ♪ "

As Riamu twirled her finger around her blue and pink locks, Shin examined everything around her. It wasn't well known, but under her cutie facade was a girl with the eyes of a hawk. She could spot anything, from the way the director bickered with the makeup artists about not arriving on time to the scurried footsteps of employees who clearly didn't get paid enough. There was always something happening, even if it didn't feel like it.

"Riamu! Look over there!" Shin pointed at the employees bringing in their outfits they had to wear for the shooting today.

"Ahh, they're so cute!" Riamu squealed. "They won't fit someone like me though..."

"Stop beating yourself up already!" Shin yapped. "You're a great idol and I know you're gonna make a breakthrough in all of idol history!" The last line was kind of cheesy, but everyone knew that Shin was a cheesy person due to her "sweetie heart" persona. It was part of her charm.

"Fine, it makes you stop yelling at me..."

As the two girls walked up to their assigned outfits, they couldn't help but notice how high-quality the fabric was. The outfits themselves was an oversized pink hoodie adorned with the character " 鬱 ". It also had a print of a cute anime girl on it, the character dressed in pastel colors wearing bandages and a nurse-like outfit with byojaku applied below her eyes. In front of one of her eyes was a gauze that rested neatly. It was the perfect example of a yamikawaii girl! The hoodie wasn't the only thing that was incredibly detailed though, the stockings below also screamed yamikawaii. They were pastel pink thigh highs with heart prints inscribed. The final piece to top it all up were the platform canvas sneakers that embellished a pretty shade of pastel blue. The shoe laces were in white to help complement it.

"This is so cute!" The girls squealed in unison, clearly excited to try out the outfits in front of them.

"Sugar can't wait to go to the dressing room!" Shin yelled in a high-pitched manner.

"Me neither!" Replied Riamu. "I want to see how it looks on me!"

* * *

The girls stared at themselves in the mirror with shock. They looked stunning! The outfit clearly enhanced their curves and every cute point about them. Both of them truly looked like the poster girls of yamikawaii itself!

"I'm so cute!" Riamu squealed. "I look like a professional!"

"Well, you are a professional idol." Shin scoffed but immediately changed the topic before Riamu could retort back. "Sugar's gotta confess though, this looks way better than I thought it would! We're truly yami kawaii girls~ ♡ ."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Before the girls could start a never-ending cycle of compliments towards each other, they were interrupted by one of the directors at the shooting.

"My apologies, but the makeup team is waiting for you guys over there." The man said, pointing left of where they stood.

"Ah! I totes forgot about that!" Shin's mouth gawked open.

"Nggh!" Riamu cried out. "How could I forget such an important thing? I'm not idol-like at all!"

"I disagree! But right now our main priority is to not waste the makeup team's time, so let's get going!" Shin strutted over to the makeup room's direction in a confident manner.

* * *

If the girls had to be honest, the makeup part they had to do at shootings was one of their least favorites activities. It wasn't cause they despised wearing makeup or anything, but they hated the way the team would patter their face with contour. If the girls were really unlucky, sometimes it got in their eyes! It wasn't because the makeup artists were careless, but more so that they had a time limit on how long they could do the girls' makeup before the shootings started. They didn't want to be only halfway through it just for the bell to ring.

"We're going to be adding something new to your routine today." One of the makeup artists said, a bright smile adorned on her face.

Since the girls couldn't talk without accidentally getting makeup in their mouths, they simply just raised their eyebrows waiting for the answer.

"Since we're doing a yamikawaii style, we're going to be adding byojaku under your eyes."

"That'll probably work well on Riamu, but me? I don't think so..." Shin thought. "Whatever! It's no good to overthink it ☆ !"

Keeping their eyes opened as much as possible so their eyelashes wouldn't interfere with the makeup, the blush being applied underneath their eyes. It was quite a weird feeling for both of the girls, seeing that this was their first time ever experimenting with such makeup. That didn't mean it wasn't a welcomed feeling either though.

Once the beauty team finished polishing up their eyes, they took out a mascara tube and carefully removed the excess liquid by brushing it against the top of the container. Once there was a good amount on the brush, they began to carefully apply it to the girls' eyelashes, making sure that they wouldn't accidentally cause any smudges. Everything else that happened after that was a blur.

* * *

"You girls are indeed professionals." One of the makeup artists remarked. "That's probably cause you're used to this kind of stuff as idols, aren't you?"

"Of course!" Shin grinned. "It's only natural for us."

"I actually feel good for once..." Riamu said. "I didn't expect that... I thought I was going to be unsavable from looking cute even with makeup on."

"Aw, Riamu! We really need to work on your self-esteem issues; you're not one of the most popular idols in our agency for nothing! People are attracted to your menhera image."

"Weh! I don't care, let's just get going for our photoshoot."

"Let's do our best!"


End file.
